ALGUN DIA
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: fue encontrarme en tu mirada y sentirme enamorada..“Aunque me hayas olvidado, se que tarde o mas temprano, vas a entender cuanto te Ame”, Algun dia sin pensarlo me vas a extrañar..Algun dia sentiras que te hago falta...Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al


Hola como estan espero que super genial, este es mi primer fic…..

Ya saben naruto no es mio, pero este fic si jejeje.

(la historia en presente)

_(recuerdos)_

_**(recuerdos de Sakura y pensamientos de Sasuke)**_

Es un fic de "SasuSaku", basado en la nueva cancion de RBD, "Algun Dia" cuando lo hice llore mucho jeje, espero que les guste….

"_**Aunque me hayas olvidado, se que tarde o mas temprano, vas a entender cuanto te Ame"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**ALGUN DIA"**

Sasuke: donde estoy………..húmedo?...abre los ojos y ve a Hinata cambiándole un trapo húmedo.

Hinata: Ino-chan , Kiba-kun, cre….creo que ya …ya esta volviendo en si.

Ino: Sasuke-kun estas bien?

Kiba: puedes contestar Sasuke…..estas bien?

Sasuke se sobresalta y levanta su torso quedando sentado: Itachi….donde esta Itachi?

Hinata, Ino y Kiba niegan con la cabeza y apuntan a un lugar en especial, donde Sasuke vuelve la vista y ve el cuerpo inerte de su hermano Itachi tirado en el suelo.

Sasuke abre los ojos desmesuradamente: entonces….mi …chidori….si…si lo mato.

Si…Asintieron los otros tres.

Sasuke sonríe: donde….donde esta Sakura….y Naruto ….pregunta animado y sigue: tengo…tengo que decirles que soy libre ahora…soy libre al fin.

Ino baja la mirada triste, Hinata se quedo sin palabras y Kiba abrazo a Ino mientras le decía a Sasuke: recuerdas, cuando Itachi y tú estaban peleando.

Sasuke: si…..sasuke recuerda…..

Recuerdo…..

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun para……… onegai Sasuke-kun no quiero…no quiero que te pase nada, Naruto y los demás ya están por llegar, ellos…(solloza) _

_Sasuke la mira con desprecio y alzando la voz : QUE ME PARE……QUE ESPERE…..tu nunca podrías entender lo que siento…solo eres una Molestia…...a mi no me importa lo que pase conmigo si logro mandarlo a el (señala a Itachi) al infierno…..yo no puedo esperar…esto se acaba aquí y ahora._

_Itachi sonríe: sigues siendo un estupido hermano pequeño._

_Sasuke: CALLATE._

_Itachi prepara su ataque concentrando chakra en sus manos formando una esfera de fuego negro : ven atácame….te estoy esperando. (Se ríe)_

_Sasuke prepara su chidori._

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun……en ese momento llegan Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Kiba._

_Naruto: espera Sasuke._

_Itachi y Sasuke se enfrentan , pero Itachi lanza antes un kunai envenenado a Sasuke, este iba tan rápido que no se fija cuando el kunai se incrusta en su torso y cae al momento que su chidori atraviesa el corazón de Itachi._

Sasuke: entonces hasta allí recuerdo.

A Ino se le resbala una lagrima junto a Hinata que tiene una cara muy pálida y es kiba quien decide hablar: es entonces que…

Relato de Kiba……..

_Itachi abre los ojos desmesuradamente y sonríe: muy bien….pero te iras conmigo estupido hermano pequeño…..es entonces donde se prepara para rematar a Sasuke con su técnica de esfera de fuego negro, un cuerpo retumba por el impacto vomitando sangre, Itachi borra su sonrisa al ver que no era el cuerpo de Sasuke el que fue atravesado si no el de la hermosa Kunoichi pelirosada que se interpuso al momento del ataque._

_Itachi: tonta….el…..el no se lo merece……no valía la pena que tu….cae de repente al suelo inerte._

_Sakura cae encima de Sasuke ._

_Naruto: Sakura-channnnnn ……grita el rubio._

_Hinata se tapa la cara: Sakura-chan._

_Ino corre hacia Sakura: NOOOOOOO…..Sakura._

_Kiba va con Ino._

_Sakura reacciona y a duras penas se pone de rodillas, tosiendo y sangre sale de su boca, saca el kunai del cuerpo de Sasuke y coloca sus manos alrededor de su torso y comienza a extraer el veneno._

_Ino: por dios Sakura….(llora) que haces?_

_Sakura: hay que salvar a Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto: y tu Sakura-chan._

_Sakura: no importa._

Sasuke no podría asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

Sasuke reacciona: Donde….donde esta Sakura…ella esta bien verdad…donde esta..

Kiba: veras….ella le pidió a Naruto.

Recuerdo…..

_Sakura se tambalea: ya….ya esta todo el veneno fuera del cuerpo de Sasuke-kun (sonríe)._

_Naruto: pero Sakura-chan….gastaste todo tu chakra….tenemos que curarte._

_Sakura: no te preocupes Naruto._

_Ino alterada: Baka…..que dices…y yo….yo que ahora con mi embarazo no puedo usar mi chakra para curarte….soy una inútil._

_Sakura la ve y sonríe: no importa Ino…..no te preocupes._

_Hinata: Sakura-chan, discúlpame yo no puedo usar chakra curativo._

_Kiba: que hacemos? Naruto hay que llevarla al hospital rápido._

_Naruto: si.._

_Sakura: no! _

_Todos le miraron sorprendidos: Como?_

_Naruto: Sakura-chan …..Que estas diciendo Dattebayo…..tenemos que curarte._

_Ino: Sakura por dios no digas esas cosas._

_Hinata : Sakura- chan._

_Kiba: Sakura no estas siendo razonable._

_Sakura llora: ya ….ya es tarde…yo no quiero causarles problemas…yo solo soy una molestia, una carga siempre además, yo no creo ser capaz de llegar al hospital……ya casi no puedo sentir nada…..apenas los oigo y veo._

_Ino se abrazo a Kiba sollozando :Sakura._

_Hinata llora y Naruto también._

_Sakura: no lloren…..por favor….me hacen sentir culpable e inútil…..ya paso….ya es mi tiempo….. se sientan mal por mi…..yo los quiero mucho y los voy a extrañar tanto……pero……yo quiero….que….Ino-chan (la mira y sonríe) quiero que te cuides mucho , a tu bebe, a Kiba y a Akamaru….Ino no para de llorar…..y tu Kiba quiero que hagas feliz a Ino-cerda por favor._

_Kiba: quédate tranquila que lo haré._

_Sakura: Hinata-chan, amiga tu eres y siempre serás el orgullo de los Hyugga no….tose COF…..COF….no lo olvides, cuida de Naruto, el será un gran Hokage y solo tu lo puedes hacer feliz._

_Hinata: Sakura-chan…..arigatou._

_Luego Sakura mira a Naruto: Naruto….yo…tose te ….quiero pedir un favor ….antes de despedirme de ti…_

_Naruto: si lo que quieras Sakura-chan. Le dice tratando de parecer calmado._

_Sakura: llévame….llévame a ver el mar….por favor….quiero ver….el atardecer… (Es que estaban cerca del mar)_

Fin del relato…

Sasuke sin aire: Como….pero porque…quiero…quiero, tengo que ver….a Sakura……trata de levantarse. Dice desesperado.

Hinata y Kiba tratan de detenerlo agarrándolo por los brazos.

Hinata: Sasuke-kun detente, estas a….aun muy mal.

Kiba: quieres morirte, cálmate.

Ino los mira , mientras se le va arrugando el ceño a punto de llorar : ya no importa….ellos ….ya están de vuelta.

Y aparece de entre los arbustos Naruto destrozado con el cuerpo inerte de Sakura en sus brazos.

Sasuke mira a Naruto impresionado.

Naruto : Sasuke…..hay algo que tengo que decirte…sobre Sakura.

_Naruto con Sakura en sus brazos a lo alto de un precipicio con la mirada en el atardecer y en el mar que se observaba desde ese lugar…._

_Sakura: Naruto podrías….podrías hacer un henge de Sasuke-kun._

_Naruto: demo….Sakura-chan…yo._

_Sakura agonizante: onegai, Naruto._

_Naruto: esta bien.._

_Naruto hace el henge de Sasuke-kun. Y Sakura levanta su mano y la coloca sobre la mejia de Sasuke(Naruto) y lo ve tiernamente con una semisonrisa. _

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun te amo con todo mi corazón nunca lo olvides…..su voz se quiebra mientras las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos jade….Te he amado tanto……eres…..COF…COF (tose tapándose la boca mientras expulsa un poco de sangre)…..eres lo mas importante para mi….(quita su mano de su boca, esta cubierta por el liquido rojizo recién expulsado)……Perdóname por haber sido solo una molestia en tu vida….Perdóname por querer y tratar de ocupar un lugar en tu corazón que no merezco._

_Sasuke llorando(Naruto): Sa….Sakura-chan….cálmate dattebayo._

_Sakura: gomen….go..gomen Naruto (Naruto deshace el henge), discúlpame por siempre se tan injusta contigo y por obligarte ha hacer cosas que te lastiman y que no te mereces…..Eres tan bueno y tan lindo, serás un gran Hokage ; Perdóname por no haber correspondido a tu amor….yo de nuevo)……Yo no merecía a una persona tan maravillosa como tu….cierra los ojos……haz muy feliz a Hinata._

_Naruto: Sakura-chan no cierres los ojos._

_Sakura con los ojos cerrados: sabes Naruto, yo quería desde un principio ver el mar, yo amo el mar, me siento tan libre y llena de paz aquí, por eso les pedí que viniéramos de campamento……este lugar me recuerda…._

_Naruto: si…dime._

_Sakura: que Sasuke-kun para mi era, es y será el **"Cielo"** tan lejano, tan inalcanzable para mi, y yo (llora aun con los ojos cerrados) quise imaginar que era el mar, la distancia entre el cielo y el mar es inimaginable no crees…..COF…COF.(tose)…justo Como Sasuke-kun y yo…..Gracias por traerme aquí Naruto._

_Naruto(haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar y parecer fuerte): sabes, Sakura-chan también te traje aquí porque me gusta ver el horizonte donde al atardecer se esconde el sol, el lugar…..(su voz se quiebra)….el lugar donde por fin se unen el cielo y el mar._

_Sakura medio abre los ojos sorprendida por las palabras de apoyo de su amigo, mientras las lágrimas caen por sus mejias: Arigatou Naruto (solloza mirando al horizonte y sonríe)……cuida de Sasuke-kun onegai Naruto…..dice mientras cierra los ojos lentamente, ladea la cara aun con su sonrisa dejando su último aliento de vida en los brazos de su amigo._

_Naruto mira firme al horizonte, mientras su calma se pierde y las lagrimas caen de sus ojos azules, abraza fuertemente a Sakura: "DONDE EL CIELO Y EL MAR ESTAN JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE"._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

ESCUCHAR DESDE ESTA PARTE ESTA CANCION : http://media. (quitar los )(POR FAVOR, ES PARA SENTIR MAS SENTIMIENTO EN EL RELATO, SOLO HAY QUE DARLE CLICK O ABRIR EL LINK PARA ESCUCHARLA OK, PERO LA ESCUCHAN DE VERDAD ONEGAI)

Sasuke desesperado con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando a Sakura aun en brazos de Naruto: No…..es….es mentira. Dice acercándose a ellos.

Ino aun llorando en los brazos de Kiba, Hinata sollozando tristemente. Y Naruto con un semblante de amargura: Lo siento Sasuke.

**_Te amo con todo mi corazón, no te vayas_**

Sasuke le arrebata a Sakura a Naruto: Cállate….suéltala….no la toques….eso no es verdad…..Sakura..(su voz se quiebra)….no puede estar muerta…..ella….solo esta bromeando…..(se sienta con Sakura en los brazos)….verdad….Sakura…..Despiértate ya….no nos hagas esto…..ya basta….Sakura no es divertido.

Naruto mirando a su amigo tristemente: Sasuke.

**_Si te quedas conmigo, te prometo que seremos felices para siempre, haré cualquier cosa por ti._**

A Sasuke le tiritean los hombros ahogando los sollozos que querían salir: ella y yo….vamos a ser felices para siempre…..por eso ella no puede….(llora)….ella no puede estar muerta…..ME OISTE SAKURA (grita abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Sakura)…..TU Y YO SEREMOS FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…LO PROMETISTE DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A DEJARME.

_Recuerdo 1 de Sasuke._

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun quieres ir con nosotros de campamento_

_Sasuke: tsk…sigues siendo una pesada._

_Sakura: onegai…Sasuke-kun, queremos celebrar tu regreso, además solo iran Naruto, Hinata, Kiba e Ino……este…..es que queremos que te sientas de nuevo en casa…..yo…yo solo quiero que te sientas feliz de estar ahora otra vez con nosotros. Además estoy tan contenta que estés aquí, que hayas vuelto después de tantos años._

_Sasuke mirando sorprendido a Sakura: yo…..este…si_

_Sakura le sonríe dulcemente y Sasuke siente el corazón blandito._

_Fin del recuerdo 1 de Sasuke_

_Recuerdo 2:_

_Sakura: los chicos se retrasan….creo que no fue buena idea que fueran al pueblo todos juntos._

_Sasuke : Sakura, ahora que estamos solos…yo…._

_Sakura: si._

_Sasuke: yo…..este (se sonroja)….yo…tengo que decirte que._

_Una voz se oye desde un arbusto atrás de ellos._

…_..Dios pero que romántico…..no me digan que interrumpo._

_Sakura solo abre desmesuradamente los ojos asustada._

_Sasuke vuelve la vista enojado y activando su sharingan: Itachi._

_Itachi: Ja… mi estupido hermano pequeño esta enojadito…solo porque le arruine la cita con su noviecita…_

_Sasuke: Cállate….Uchiha Itachi….yo voy a matarte._

_Sakura: no Sasuke-kun, no lo hagas._

_Sasuke: Sakura no te entrometas…_

_Sasuke e Itachi se enfrentan, mientras Sakura se siente impotente sabiendo que no puede intervenir…_

_Luego de un rato tanto Sasuke como Itachi están mal heridos…._

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun para……… onegai Sasuke-kun no quiero…no quiero que te pase nada, Naruto y los demás ya están por llegar, ellos…(solloza) _

_Sasuke la mira con desprecio y alzando la voz : QUE ME PARE……QUE ESPERE…..tu nunca podrías entender lo que siento…solo eres una Molestia…...a mi no me importa lo que pase conmigo si logro mandarlo a el (señala a Itachi) al infierno…..yo no puedo esperar…esto se acaba aquí y ahora._

_Fin del recuerdo 2._

Sasuke: es….es mi culpa….todo mi maldita culpa…(rompe a llorar)…yo ahora iba a decirte que….. ME ENAMORE DE TI SAKURA (besa sus inertes labios)….TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON, SIEMPRE TE AME….solo tu….solo tu eras importante…que voy a hacer sin ti? SAKURA….DIMELO(grita) .solo tu…eras la luz en mi camino, mi única esperanza, mi único destino….sin ti yo estoy perdido. ¿Por qué? Sakura, yo no merecía que lo hicieras¿Por qué Me amaste tanto?

Ino, Hinata, Kiba y Naruto lloran al ver a su amigo en tan mal estado y por saber que su querida amiga ahora esta en los cielos….

**_Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final lo pierde…..no lo supe hasta que te habías ido…_**

Sasuke: ya ha pasado una semana sabes, te he traído a la cima del precipicio donde te trajo Naruto a que veas de nuevo el mar que tanto amabas, Sakura…(le dice a pequeño deposito que trae en sus manos con las cenizas de Sakura)….para que lo veamos juntos.

**_Dime como? Como pudiste aguantar todos estos años sin mi, amándome con locura como solo tu lo hacías, sufriendo en silencio mi ausencia, no sabes como me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, solo he estado una semana sin ti y no puedo aun aceptarlo, siento que no estoy vivo, que parte de mi se fue contigo, es ahora que entiendo todo lo que me amaste y de todo lo que eras capaz de hacer por mi, sabes yo siempre….solloza….siempre llego tarde no pude antes hacer algo por mi clan…..y cuando logre concretar mi estupida venganza….llegue tarde para salvarte, porque? Porque tenias que hacerlo…….no puedo soportar el dolor carcome mi alma…_**

Sasuke: yo hubiera querido ser menos cruel contigo, sabes es irónico pensar que ese día yo iba a decirte todo….hubiese querido explicarte que no quería hacerte daño….yo solo no quería arrastrarte conmigo….yo solo quería hacer justicia sabes pero…

" _**Pero La venganza no va a hacer feliz a nadie, ni a ti ni a mi"**_

Sasuke llora: tu tenias razón….yo…de verdad…no quería hacerlo…..y ahora (solloza)….estoy solo en verdad…..mate a mi hermano, eso no alivio a mi alma…..y estoy sin ti…..y se que tu también no te sientes feliz por ello justo como me siento yo, ni si quiera pude despedirme de ti y es lo que mas atormenta a mi alma, el hecho es que te fuiste y nunca te vas a enterar de mis sentimientos, Quien lo diría el gran Sasuke Uchiha enamorado de la pesada de su compañera de equipo(sonríe entre lagrimas). Pero extraño tanto tus palabras, tus sonrisas, tu mirada, ese amor que siempre me diste, recuerdo tu expresión cuando volví a la aldea como hiciste esfuerzos por no llorar, como te mantuviste firme y no corriste a abrazarme, como…como hiciste todo para no molestarme y aun así siempre te lastime.-

**_Siento tus manos acariciando mis mejias, veo al cielo y me parece ver tu sonrisa dulce y tu mirada enamorada clavada en mi ser, apoyándome desde donde estés, (llora) escucho tu voz en el viento diciendo "SASUKE-KUN TE AMARE PARA SIEMPRE, NUNCA LO OLVIDES" "SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO, NO ESTAS SOLO"_**

Sasuke: yo también te amare para siempre Sakura…se que ahora es tarde, pero te prometo (sacando un Kunai y clavándolo en su corazón y abriendo ligeramente el recipiente que contiene la cenizas de Sakura, mientras un poco de sangre cae en ellas) que de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos para siempre y que nunca pero nunca volveré a defraudarte y tratare de hacerte feliz donde quiera que nos volvamos a encontrar…..(esparce las cenizas cubiertas de sangre hacia el mar, abre los brazos mientras el viento sopla y se lanza tras las cenizas de Sakura )

Sasuke cayendo mientras las lagrimas brotan de sus ojos y abrazando fuertemente el recipiente que antes contenían las cenizas de Sakura: Estaremos juntos tu y yo mi Sakura……"ALGUN DIA" EN AQUEL LUGAR DONDE "EL CIELO Y EL MAR SE ENCUENTRAN Y ESTAN JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE"

**FIN!!!!**


End file.
